Episode Seven Undead
This is the Seventh Episode in Season One and The series Overall. This Episode features the Zombie Virus. Previous Episode: Episode Six Next Episode: Episode Eight Plot a thunder storm rages on, Grant stands on the roof of the Daily Bugle, Mar'Kel stands with him. He tells her of an ancient human serum that turns people into bio-weapons, zombie like creatures that can consume a whole world in days. The Kree brought this here millions of years ago, to avoid a massive bio-war between worlds. Mar'Kel asks if he plans to use it, and Grant says not yet, it is very unstable, and only royal Skrull blood can stop it, and that's never been tested. Just then lightning hits the tower and knocks over both Grant and Mar'Kel. The serum falls off the roof of the building and breaks. Grant is pissed and they go inside where he yells at her. Billy, Teddy, Kate and Luke go on a double date, it's late the the streets are empty. Luke admits some girl tried to eat a guy at the stadium that day. Kate says it does seem odd how dead the streets are, barely even any traffic, and for New York.... suddenly they see Kat walking down the street, she stumbles and Kate asks her if she is ok. Kat tries to bite Kate, but Luke stops her and Kat bites a huge chunk out of his arm. Billy stands up and teleports the four of them to the base. Thomas stays in Austin's apartment, Austin explains the S.H.I.E.L.D Pays for it if he trains with them. Thomas says he hates S.H.I.E.L.D. And Austin says he shouldn't become a villain. Thomas says he will leave in a day or so and get out of his hair. Austin says he will right back from the store. At the Mansion, Billy, Teddy, Kate, Luke, Jimmy, Vision and Jessica all look down the hill and see zombies. Jessica says she hates this, Teddy says it has to be magic, but Billy tries a spell and it does nothing at all. Cassandra walks into her office and talks to Min, he tries to bite her but she locks herself in the vault and is upset. Thomas hears a knock at the door and open it, Austin tries to bite him and he throws him down and super speeds away. Grant and Mar'Kel walk into the Mansion, Grant admits it is his fault there is zombies and only Teddy's blood in the air systems and air supply will stop it. Grant admits Teddy is his son, and his blood is tainted, but Teddy has pure blood. Teddy is upset but agree to help, Jessica tells Grant and Mar'Kel to leave now and hide until this is done, Grant and Mar'Kel leave. Vision says there is a way to release the cure into the clouds then Billy can start a storm with his magic. Vision takes Teddy's blood. There is bangs at the door and it smashes open. Elijah comes in and his followed by zombies. They all run upstairs to get on the jet. Luke suddenly turns and attacks Jimmy on the stairs, Jimmy shoots him but it fails and Luke grabs him and rips his throat out. More zombies come so the team runs. They reach the roof at the jet is broken. The zombies come onto the roof, Billy teleports the team to the ground outside the mansion, for a moment they are clear of zombies. Vision says the only jet they have is in the city, they must get to it. Elijah grabs his jeep and they all climb in and drive off, Billy flies behind the jeep. Zombies, Min, Austin and Kat are seen in the street. Zombie Cassandra is then seen too. The team arrives at the hanger, but the jet is only big enough for Teddy and Vision. The team gets out and fights, they are quickly joined by Thomas as well. Teddy and Vision get in the jet. Thomas is bitten and Billy saves him, but is then bitten from behind. Billy teleports the zombies away from him. Kate and Elijah fight with non-lethal weapons. Kate faces Cassandra and tries her best not to hurt her in hope she will be cured. Jessica grabs and bus and the team climbs on, out numbered by zombies. Vision and Teddy are successful release the cure but Billy is hurt and can't start a storm, Vision uses the technology of the ship to start a rain storm and it cures the city. Grant and Mar'Kel watch from his office at the Daily Bugle. Cassandra wakes up in the street, and is confused. Later, the team mourns Jimmy, who did not make it, and the dead count was high, though not all the zombies died and most were cured. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Thomas Kaplan Cassandra Lang Jessica Jones Vision Jimmy Woo Luke Cage Kat Ferral Grant Fine Mar'kel Austin Garde Min Soran Elijah Bradley Category:Season One Category:Episodes